HANTU
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Sosok mengerikan dengan mata merah bak darah dan taring, juga darah yang berlumur mengotori wajah si sosok itu, dan sosok itu tengah tersenyum menyeringai pada Philip.


**Kaga: malam ini Kaga persembahkan fic ini... selamat menikmati...**

**Here we go**

Sosok itu tersenyum menyeringai menunjukkan taring-taring panjangnya. Darahnya menetes dari kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian dia menghilang seperti asap, tanpa bekas dan jejak.

**HANTU**

Malam kantor detektif Narumi, seorang detektif muda hard-boiled sedang tertidur di sebuah ranjang kecil, pulas sekali. Hujan mengguyur Fuuto dengan derasnya, disertai dengan petir yang menyambar keras kesana kemari. Tak mengganggu tidur tenangnya.

Tak jauh dari pemuda yang tertidur itu duduk seorang pemuda manis dengan paper clip bertengger di rambutnya. Ia terlihat tenang sekali sambil membaca buku tebal yang selalu dibawanya.

Sesekali mata karamelnya melirik ke arah pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu, "sepertinya Shoutaro sangat kelelahan. Aki-chan dan Terui Ryuu sedang pergi ke rumah mereka, dan kurasa tidak akan kembali sampai besok," gumam pemuda manis itu.

Matanya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dan kembali fokus pada buku tebalnya, suara petir dan rintik hujan di luar pasti membuat orang yang mendengarnya sedikit merinding. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda Cyclone itu, ia tetap tenang sambil membaca bukunya.

Sesekali terdengar bunyi derit jendela diterpa angin, "kurasa aku sudah menutup jendela itu tadi," ujar si pemuda Cyclone itu sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk menutup jendela yang tengah terbuka itu.

Ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya setelah memastikan jendela itu terkunci dengan benarnya.

Waktu terus berputar, dan jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 malam. Dan Philip masih asyik dengan buku tebalnya. Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi sekali, "hmm? Tamu kah? Di malam hari seperti ini?" tanyanya pelan, sembari membangunkan tubuhnya menuju pintu.

Masih dengan wajah tenangnya, tangan putih bak porselen itu menyentuh kenop pintu. Begitu ia membukanya, tak ada siapapun disana, "huh, orang iseng," gumamnya pelan dan kembali menutup pintu.

Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci dengan benar, ia bergegas menuju ruang rahasia. Berniat untuk segera tidur, saat tubuh mungilnya tengah menyamankan diri di sofa kecil di dalam ruang rahasia yang tertutup, tiba-tiba ia mendengar debum, seperti suara sesuatu jatuh.

"Shoutaro...?" ujarnya pelan, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara itu. Begitu ia lihat Shoutaro masih tertidur di ranjang kecil itu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan bangun segera.

"Aneh...?" gumamnya pelan, ia edarkan pandangan sekeliling dengan penasaran. Dan menemukan sesosok misterius tengah berdiri di sebelah pintu.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada waspada, takut jika itu musuh dari Foundation X.

Tapi sosok itu tak menjawab, matanya menatap Philip dengan tajam. Rambutnya yang hitam terlambai sebahu.

"Kau dari Foundation X kan?" tanya Philip, ia masih terlihat sangat waspada.

Sekali lagi sosok itu hanya diam memandang Philip, sosok misterius itu berbalik dan menghilang saat Philip mengerjapkan mata.

Matanya beredar mencari sosok tadi, tapi tidak ditemukan. Pintu ia kunci dengan benar dan tak ada jendela yang terbuka, dari mana sosok tadi masuk ke dalam? Apa mungkin Dopant?

"Tadi... Dopant kah? Dari mana ia masuk kesini?" ia bertanya-tanya sendiri, "pergerakkan Foundation X dimulai lagi kah?" matanya menatap luar jendela yang masih di guyur hujan.

Berpikir sebentar, Philip masih terdiam dan bergegas mencari tahu tentang pergerakkan Foundation X. Di ambil buku tebal miliknya dan memulai pencarian dengan memasuki Gaia Library.

"Kensaku wo hajime iru...!"

"Keyword pertama... hujan,"

"Selanjutnya kejadian aneh ditengah malam..."

"Terakhir... sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang seperti asap,"

Dan sebuah buku muncul di hadapan Philip, buku bersampul hitam dengan judul, 'Ghost' menjadi jawaban atas pencarian Philip.

"Hmmm, hantu?" gumamnya dengan pelan, buku bersampul hitam itu masih berada dalam genggamannya.

Ia masih berpikir setelah kembali dari Gaia Library, "menarik," senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya.

Ia keluar dari ruang rahasia dan duduk di sofa tak jauh dari pintu. Dilihatnya Shoutaro yang masih tertidur pulas, tak terusik sama sekali. Buku tebal yang dibawanya dibuka dan ia memulai membaca. Waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul 01.15.

Serasa sedang di perhatikan, Philip tetap tenang. Ia sadar ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya dan sadar sosok itu bukanlah manusia. Tapi pemuda Cyclone ini tetap tenang dengan buku yang dibacanya.

Sosok disebelahnya juga ikut terdiam, "kau... mau ikut membaca?" tanya Philip santai seakan sedang bertanya pada manusia.

Tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya, dan Philip tak mau berpikir apapun. Ia turunkan buku tebal itu sehingga yang berada di sebelahnya bisa melihatnya juga. Halaman kosong buku itu. Philip masih belum memandang sosok di sebelahnya itu.

Tak lama sebuah tawa mengerikan terdengar membuat si pemuda Cyclone ini dengan tiba-tiba memandang sosok di sebelahnya. Sosok mengerikan dengan mata merah bak darah dan taring, juga darah yang berlumur mengotori wajah si sosok itu, dan sosok itu tengah tersenyum menyeringai pada Philip.

"Waaaaa!" jerit Philip hingga terjatuh dari sofa tempatnya duduk.

Dan jeritan Philip ini membangunkan Shoutaro yang tengah tertidur, "ada apa Philip?" tanyanya masih setengah tertidur.

Sosok tadi telah menghilang di tengah kegelapan, sedangkan Philip duduk lemas di lantai. Matanya terbelalak lebar, tak percaya akan sosok yang ia temui tadi. "Han...tu..." suara pelan dan hampir tak terdengar keluar dari mulut Philip.

"Apa?" tanya Shoutaro, ia kemudian mendekati Philip yang masih terduduk lemas di lantai. Dilihatnya pemuda Cyclone itu bergetar sedikit, "kau melihat apa?" tanya Shoutaro lagi seraya merangkulkan tangannya yang besar ke pundak mungil Philip.

Gelengan pelan pertama menjadi jawaban dari Philip, mata karamelnya masih terbelalak lebar. Mungkin masih berpikir akan sosok hantu tadi, "Shoutaro... aku melihat seseorang... sepertinya bukan manusia..." ini menjadi jawaban kedua yang Philip berikan.

Shoutaro terlihat bingung, ia tak mengerti maksud partnernya, "kau mengigau ya? Sudah ayo tidur lagi..." akhirnya pemuda hard-boiled itu mengajak partnernya untuk kembali tidur.

Philip berdiri mengikuti gerakan Shoutaro yang membimbingnya menuju ranjang. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disana dengan tangan Shoutaro sebagai bantalnya. Tapi jangankan bisa memejamkan mata, sosok tadi terus terbayang dalam pikiran Philip. Mengerikan. Itulah yang dapat Philip simpulkan.

"Philip, tidurlah..." suara pelan dan berat terdengar dari mulut Shoutaro dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Tapi Shoutaro... aku tidak bisa tidur, tadi itu... aku melihat hantu," Philip memandang Shoutaro yang sesaat kemudian membuka matanya lebar.

"Apa katamu? Ha... hantu?" tanya Shoutaro ia melirikkan matanya ke kanan, ke kiri, ke atas, dan ke bawah.

Philip membangunkan tubuhnya dan kembali melihat sosok yang sama sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum.

"Shoutaro... itu. Itu dia hantunya," Philip menunjukkan tempat ia melihat sosok itu.

Tapi... "dimana? Aku tidak melihat siapapun, jangan menakuti aku Philip. Sudah ayo tidur," ajak Shoutaro lagi, tangannya memerintah Philip untuk kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

Mata Philip masih belum terpejam, ia berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum saat mengingat senyum si sosok tadi. "Kurasa tidak masalah, lebih baik aku tidur," gumamnya lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba rileks dengan tangan besar Shoutaro sebagai alas kepalanya. Sedikit membenamkan tubuh mungilnya di tubuh Shoutaro.

Sesaat kemudian mata Shoutaro terbuka sedikit, ia memandang ke arah yang tadi Philip tunjukkan. Tapi ia tak melihat siapapun disana, tidak ada siapapun. Dan membiarkan rasa kantuknya membawanya kembali ke negeri mimpinya.

"Raito Sonozaki..." suara itu mengantarkan Philip pada tidur lelapnya malam itu.

**T.A.M.A.T**

**Kaga: huwaaaaa! Sebenarnya Kaga ikutan takut nih bikin ini fic #plak *digampar (kalo takut kenapa lo bikin!) Yaaah ini dia fic Philip bertemu sosok misterius xD semoga kalian suka... sekalian review ya minna, onegaishimasu *bows***


End file.
